Steamy Sodor
Steamy Sodor is the fourteenth episode of the thirteenth season. Plot While Victor is visiting the narrow gauge engines at the Transfer Yards, Thomas is put in charge of the Sodor Steamworks. Thomas feels very excited; so excited in fact that he doesn't listen to Victor's instructions to ask the engines about their problems and to ask Kevin for advice. Not long after Victor leaves, Spencer arrives and is very surprised to see Thomas in charge. Spencer needs a repaint, but Thomas thinks that Spencer needs repairs, so he tells him to go onto the locomotive hoist. Then, Henry arrives coughing and sneezing as his firebox needs cleaning out. However, Thomas thinks that some special coal will cure Henry, so Kevin collects some special coal whilst Spencer is still on the hoist. Then, James arrives with a blocked funnel, but Thomas thinks that James needs a new funnel, so he tells Kevin to collect one. But, Kevin gets so confused that he causes the load of coal he's carrying to create a moustache on Spencer's face, and worse still, Kevin accidentally turns on the hoist with Spencer still attached to it! Finally, Kevin bumps into James, who blows black soot out of his funnel, just as Victor arrives back. Victor is shocked to see his Steamworks in a terrible mess, and Kevin thinks that, as he's clumsy, it was his fault. But, Thomas owns up that he was too excited about being in charge of the Steamworks that he didn't listen to anyone. And with much-needed assistance from Victor, Thomas puts everything right. Characters * Thomas * Henry * James * Percy * Spencer * Victor * Kevin * Sir Topham Hatt * Edward (cameo) * Gordon (cameo) * Emily (cameo) * Rosie (cameo) * The little engines (mentioned) Locations * Tidmouth Sheds * Sodor Steamworks * Transfer Yards (mentioned) Trivia * Jules de Jongh is added to the UK credits, but it is unknown who she voiced. * In some scenes inside the Steamworks, a set of large red driving wheels is seen in the background; possibly Hank's. Goofs * Rosie's siderods don't move in the first scene. * No reason is given for Spencer being on Sodor. * Victor returns to the Steamworks when James blows soot out of his funnel, but it was said earlier that he would be away all day. * When James blows soot everywhere, Victor is dirtier than Thomas, but Thomas was closer. * Henry doesn't need special coal anymore. That problem was solved in The Flying Kipper. * In the beginning of the episode, Gordon is missing his right buffer. * When Spencer is being lowered down from the hoist, James and Henry aren't covered in soot anymore. * Spencer's tender seems to disappear after he is raised on the hoist and reappears when he is being painted. * Brakevans should have been added to Edward, Rosie, Emily, and Gordon's trains. Merchandise * TrackMaster - Spencer with a coal moustache Gallery File:SteamySodor1.png|Title card File:SteamySodor2.png|Rosie, Emily, and James File:SteamySodor3.png File:SteamySodor4.png|Percy and Thomas File:SteamySodor5.png File:SteamySodor6.png|Victor and Kevin File:SteamySodor7.png|Spencer enters the steamworks File:SteamySodor8.png File:SteamySodor9.png File:SteamySodor10.png File:SteamySodor11.png|Thomas and Kevin File:SteamySodor12.png|James and Henry File:SteamySodor13.png File:SteamySodor14.png File:SteamySodor15.png|Kevin and Spencer File:SteamySodor16.png File:SteamySodor17.png|Kevin hits the button that activates the hoist File:SteamySodor18.png File:SteamySodor19.png File:SteamySodor20.png|Kevin backs into James File:SteamySodor21.png File:SteamySodor23.png File:SteamySodor24.png File:SteamySodor25.png|Spencer, Thomas, and Victor File:SteamySodor26.png File:SteamySodor27.png|Henry's firebox is cleaned File:SteamySodor28.png|James' funnel File:SteamySodor29.png File:SteamySodor30.png|Victor, Kevin, Thomas, Spencer, James, and Henry File:SteamySodor31.png File:SteamySodor32.png File:SteamySodor33.png|The Fat Controller File:SteamySodor34.png File:SteamySodor35.png File:SteamySodor36.png File:SteamySodor37.png File:SteamySodor38.png|Victor leaves the steamworks File:SteamySodor39.png File:SteamySodor40.png File:SteamySodor41.png File:SteamySodor42.png File:SteamySodor43.png File:SteamySodor44.png File:SteamySodor45.png File:SteamySodor46.jpg Image:SteamySodor47.png|Gordon's right buffer is missing File:SteamySodor48.jpg File:SteamySodor49.png File:SteamySodor50.png File:TrackMasterCoalMustacheSpencerin"SteamySodor".jpg|TrackMaster Spencer with a coal mustache Category:Season 13 episodes Category:Episodes